


Ganon's Adventure in Parenting (ONE-SHOT(for now)) (maybe)

by Imthecattoyoursun



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fuck 2020, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), I dunno how to tag things, One Shot, a little somethin to bring the new year in, ghost/shadow ganons, i can't spell, it'll make sence i promise, one-shot maybe????, original legend of zelda work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthecattoyoursun/pseuds/Imthecattoyoursun
Summary: I had promised a one-shot to end this horrible fucking year with, so here y'all go.This is an experimental work that I had started awhile ago but never finished, I wanted to post it eventually so I finished it enough to make it semi-coherent and posted it here. I don't know how good it's going to be, like I said it's and experimental work. Anyways, this is set thousands of years after BOTW.
Relationships: Ganon & Ganon & Ganon & Ganon, Ganon & Ganon's Grandmother (oc), Ganon & Ganon's Mom (oc), Ganon & Ganon's Sister|Reigna (oc), Ganon & Link & Zelda, Link & Zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ganon's Adventure in Parenting (ONE-SHOT(for now)) (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify things a bit, the shadows following Ganon around are the ghosts of his past lives. The shadow that resembles a gerudo man is the Ganon that most of hero's we're familiar with have fought and defeated, so the one that's fought the Hero of Time, the Hero of Wind, and the Hero of legend just to name a few. The pig shadow is the second incarnation of Ganon that appeared in Four Swords: Hyrule Adventure and I'm pretty sure that's the only game he's appeared in, and I haven't played that one so... And the last shaow, the "mass" as I called it, is the thrid incarnation of Ganon, from BOTW. 
> 
> The statue of hylia mentioned in this work looks less like the ones in Skyward Sword and in BOTW, and more like what the Zelda from Sky's time would look like if she had big wings and a veil that went down to the floor.

Chapter 1: They’re Just Children Hylia

Ganon swore that if his predecessors were still alive, he would kill them himself. The literal shadows of his past had been leading him through the winding canyons of the Gerudo Wasteland for the past five days, and he was growing tired of it. “Could you please tell me where we’re going?” The tall shadow that held the resemblance of a gerudo man, (Ganon liked to call him Gramps, since he seemed like the oldest spirit) sent him feelings of “hurry”, “hurry” and “important”. Like that told him anything. The other two spirits, one larger than his horse and pig-like in appearance, and the other a formless mass, stayed silent. “For Din’s sake…”

\------------------this is a sponsored video-cause i gotta save up money for my studio-----------------

“I want you all to know-that I hate you.”

The storm that had overtaken them was unexpected and fierce, rain soaking both Ganon and his poor horse. “S-h-e-l-t-e-r” it was the shapeless shadow this time, pushing him forward with it’s strange mechanical feelings. It was right too- not too far ahead of him was a faint outline in the rain. A temple-or something similar to one.  
Inside of the temple was musty and dark, and Ganon lit a torch so that he could see. Old carvings littered the walls, depicting monsters and beasts terrorizing small towns and villages. 

“You guys do that?” Gramps and the Pig stayed silent, though the Mass seemed to flinch back. 

“A-s-h-a-m-e-d” 

“Shit man- I didn’t mean- I- fuck.”

“later” Gramps spoke up again, “hylia” he pointed further into the temple, “redemption”.

“Old Man if you think anything will be able to make up for whatever the hell you did back then, then I’m sorry to say that you might be wrong.” Feelings of amusement and annoyance were sent his way as he wandered further into the temple. 

“here”

Ganon stopped in a large, circular room, crumbled pillars framing what he assumed were once colorful and grand paintings. At the far end of the room stood a large statue of the goddess like nothing Ganon had ever seen before. She was more defined and Hylian-looking than the statue back in gerudo-town. Wings stretched around the base of her figure, and a delicate looking veil draped over her shoulders and pooled on the floor. Ganon thinks that her hands may have once been clasped in prayer, but time had taken its toll. The left side of the statue was broken, crumbled and corroded. “I almost feel bad for her.” The shadows under the goddesses right wing shifted. “What-”

“G-o”

Ganon moved closer, holding the torch ahead of him in order to reveal what had moved.

Children. There were two small hylian children huddled underneath the wing of the goddess. They were dirty, bloody, and bruised. “What are you two doing here?” He reached forward, jumping back when one child snarled at him. Bright green eyes flashing dangerously as they wrapped themself around the other child in a protective manner. In fact…”Twins? Didn’t the royal family send out a notice for their youngest members, the youngest royals who were supposed to be twins???” The child’s snarl gave way to a loud growl that reminded Ganon of a wolfos while the second child peered at him, bright blue eyes looking at him curiously. 

“redemption”.

“Fuck Old-Man! I’m gonna let you use these-these children, to redeem yourself! Myself? No! Either-way! Not happening!” He turned towards the shadows, glaring dangerously at his predecessors. “Anyway, we need to get these kids back to the royal family-” A small hand had grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt. To his surprise, it wasn’t the child he thought it was. Instead, the blue-eyed twin had weaseled their way out of their siblings' grasp in order to get his attention.

“They’re after us.” The child spoke softly, “Her majesty is our elder sister-she thinks that we’re bad.” Ganon tried not to panic as both of the children started to cry. Of course he had dealt with crying children before-his younger sister being a prime example of a crybaby, but these kids weren’t outrite sobbing as most young children tend to do. No, they stood there and cried silently-controlling their breaths in a way they shouldn’t know how to just yet. “If they find us they’ll take us back to her... please sir, she’ll kill us.” And with that, Ganon’s heart broke for the small twins. 

\-------------------------------------------------line-break-?????------------------------------------------------

“Let me get this straight.” Ganon’s mother looked from Ganon to the children-currently being held by his sister and his grandmothers-several times. “You found the twins the Royal family is currently looking for at some long forgotten temple that your ancestors led you to-” Her glare turned towards the shadows on the wall behind Ganon. “And you decided to bring them back here instead because they’re children marked by the goddess just like you-” She paused, as if making sure everyone else was following along, “AND, if what said children said is true, the current queen is their older sister who’s been possessed by a dark spirit who wants them dead before they’re strong enough to kill or defeat said dark spirit.” Everyone was silent before…

“Yep, sounds about right.” Ganon silently commended his sister for her bravery before speaking up himself.

“I know it sounds absolutely insane, but these kids don’t have anywhere else to go, and I don’t know enough about taking care of children to deal with this myself.” He bowed, leaning forward until his forehead touched the ground. “Please, I need your help with this.” A moment of silence passed.

“They need a bath, first-of-all. The poor things are dirty. Secondly, they’re probably starving. So we need to get some food into them.” His mother sighed. Ganon looked up at her as the twins donned looks of gratefulness. 

“They can stay? You believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t I??? I’ve seen and heard weirder shit-I raised you after all.” A short cheer went around the room as Ganon thanked her over and over again. “Now, now, that’s enough. Mother, get those two through the bath and try to get some name outta them. Reigna, I’m sure we still have some of your and Ganon’s old clothes laying around here somewhere. I’m not leaving them in those filthy rags. Ganon, go get some bedding supplies, newer child clothing, and maybe some toys from town, tell ‘em I sent you and they’ll let you in for a bit. I’m going to get started on some dinner.” 

“RIGHT!!!”

\----------------------------------------srsly-what-do-i-put-here-?---------------------------------------------

“Link and Zelda huh... They’re nice names for these two.” Ganon watched quietly as the children’s breathing evened out. 

“I know right?” His sister, Reigna, sat down beside him. “They’re pretty cute too. I’m glad they’re going to be my niece and nephew from now on.”

“...”

“Don’t give me that look. You’re totally adopting them. Maybe having someone around other than your ancestors will be good for you.”

Ganon looked back toward the kids, curled together with small smiles on their faces. He smiled to himself. “Perhaps it will.”

\-----------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is honestly...Sorry? I hope it's somewhat good and you guys enjoyed it??? Maybe?
> 
> Anyways if you liked it pls let me know, comments are my life blood. I'm planning to write more this year for the Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe, and maybe some other fandoms. Who knows, I've been really into Jujustu Kaisen lately. Sukuna is my guilty pleasure.
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. 2020 was tough and I hope 2021 will be better. I love you guys, and may you all find your moments of happiness throughout the year.


End file.
